Living the Life with the Lifeguards
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Gwen has to bring Cody to the beach due to her father's wishes, and much to her chagrin. But what happens when two blond lifeguards make the situation better for both the goth and the geek? AU, Codette and Gweoff.
1. Annoyed Goths and Geeky Boys

**I'm out of my mind. I'm starting yet another multi-chapter fic.**

**I _seriously _need to update those that seemed to have been abandoned. I mean, they haven't been touched in months!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly, marking the first day of summer.

And the Gwen Fahlenbock _hated _it. Not that she was a fan of school, but summer? As in, bright sunlight, listening to pretentious people lounge around while comparing tans and ridiculous swimsuits, and hanging out in the beach?

Well, unfortunately, her summer seemed to be heading for that direction.

The goth girl blew dyed bangs from her eyes and proceeded to carry her boxes from her porch to the back of the van parked in front of their gray house. She set the boxes and her black duffel bag down and sighed.

Her dad bribed her to take his boss's son to hang out in the beach for a couple of weeks, where he had some old beach house or something over there.

Gwen knew that her dad's boss was the father of Cody Anderson, some guy who happened to be in her grade, though he looked like he should still be hanging out with middle-schoolers. Her dad told her that apparently, Cody was very lonely since his parents were going to Hawaii for the entire summer and they wanted to be alone, since it was their anniversary and it would be a full of reminiscing moments about their honeymoon, which is strictly not something you'd want your kid to be present for.

Cody couldn't spend his summer with his pals, since all of them were either going to tourist spots with their families or some weird comic book convention, which he was forbidden to go to because his parents thought that it was a cult-related thing. And he didn't have much friends, so his options were pretty limited to begin with anyway.

Of course, it was no coincidence that the boy had a crush on her.

And, no, Gwen wasn't being presumptuous. Last year, during Valentine's Day, he flooded her locker with love notes, cards, weird coconut-chocolates, and (for some reason) a badly Photoshopped picture of them, Cody's head attached to some shirtless, muscular man's body, carrying the slight frame of a deeply tanned, bikini-clad woman, to which Gwen's head was haphazardly pasted to.

Fun times. In fact, the only thing that could be more fun than that is a root canal.

"Hey, Gwen," the geek himself said, suddenly popping out of the bushes and nearly giving the goth girl a heart attack. Thankfully, her heart managed to control itself, but her motor skills faltered, and she dropped the box, sending its contents to tumble down to the ground.

"Cody?" Gwen said wearily. "What the hell were you doing in the bushes?"

Cody grinned sheepishly, showing off the gap between his teeth. "Um, well, my parents dropped me off early, so..." The boy swallowed, as if he realized that his actions were somewhat disturbing. "...uh, I decided to watch you for a bit?"

Gwen groaned. "That's really creepy, Cody." She began to bend down to pick up some of the items, but she realized that she would be giving Cody a nice view of her rear end, so she added, "Help me out here, will you?"

Cody scrambled out of the bushes and began to pick Gwen's stuff up. Unluckily for the goth girl, she dropped the box containing her art supplies, with fragile jars of paint. Blue paint trickled to the sidewalk.

"Wow, I'm really sorry, Gwen," the scrawny boy apologized, fixing up everything and putting them back to the box.

"Hi, kids," Gwen's mom said, emerging from the house. She managed a tired smile. "Off so soon?"

Cody smiled at her politely. "Well, yeah, Mrs. Fahlenbock. I mean, the more time I can spend with your daughter, the better, right?" And he attempted to put his arm around Gwen, but the goth girl threateningly raised her right knee. Cody withdrew his arm immediately. He knew what _that _meant.

Gwen's mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who scowled back in response.

"Well, okay," Mrs. Fahlenbock said finally. "Have fun."

And with that, she retreated to the house as fast as she could. Apparently, Gwen wasn't the only one being creeped out by the techie teen.

Cody scratched the back of his neck. "As I was saying...I'm sorry about your art supplies. Maybe I can, uh, make it up to you later?"

Oh, well. So she had to spend approximately three weeks with this creeper. Not a big deal, at _all. _Gwen forced a false smile on her lips. "It's okay, Cody. Just...get in the van, okay?"

"Anything you say, _Gwen," _Cody replied, stretching her name and trying to sound suave. The goth girl pretended not to notice, shoved the rest of her items in the back of the van, and slammed the back door shut. Gwen gave an acknowledging nod to her scrawny companion, and sat on the driver's seat.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Cody asked his pale companion.

Gwen fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I can drive, Cody. And it's my dad's car, so if anything bad happens to it, I'll be grounded for a month." Then again, wrecking her father's car might just make up for this stupid trip he set her to be in, just so he could please his dumb boss. She scowled, and jammed the keys to the ignition, starting the old van.

"I can drive, too," Cody defended himself. Then he smiled. "But I'm sure you can drive better. I mean, you're better than everybody in the whole galaxy!"

_Kill me, _Gwen thought. She sharply swerved the car, almost causing Cody to be strangled by his seat belt.

The goth girl was plagued by fatigue. No, seriously, it was all she could do to not pass out at the wheel. Maybe she shouldn't have watched all those slasher flicks the previous night...

And Cody wasn't helping. "Hey, Gwen?"

Gwen clenched her teeth. "Yes, Cody?"

"Are you a terrorist?"

Gwen pursed her dark lips, not even bothering to reply. Cody took her silence as consent to continue his pick-up line.

"Because, baby, you're the bomb!"

Gwen smashed her head on the steering wheel. Fortunately, they were stuck in a traffic jam, so she didn't lose control of the car or collided with an innocent pedestrian. Unfortunately, she was stuck here for a few hours with the bozo, give or take. And even more unfortunately, the act of slamming her head on the steering wheel released a really loud_ BEEP_ from the van, which was enough to agitate the drivers into honking their horns back._  
_

* * *

A few hours later (still cooped up in a car with Cody), Gwen felt like she was ready to go insane.

Thankfully, she made it to the beach in one piece, and more importantly, so did Cody. (Gwen had been just about ready to yank the steering wheel off the dashboard and shove it somewhere painful.)

"So," Gwen mumbled. "Where's this beach house of yours?"

Cody fluttered his eyelashes at her like a lovesick preteen girl, horribly trying to flirt. "I'm glad you asked." Much to Gwen's relief, he simply gave her directions without much problems and/or awkward love confessions.

The goth girl stopped the car. "Is this it?"

The 'house' was huge. Actually, it was more of a mansion. It was predominantly yellow, with skylights instead of a roof. Luxurious outdoor furniture littered the area like grated Parmesan on a plate of spaghetti.

"Heck, yeah!" Cody exclaimed, grinning. He unbuckled his seat belt and ran to the house like a little kid. "Maybe we should change into our swimsuits," he added, shamelessly sounding suggestive. Fumbling with his abnormally large ring of keys attached to a tiny Darth Vader key chain, he finally found the correct one and stuck the keys on the latch. The geek opened the double front doors with a flourish. "This is it, baby!" His voice awkwardly echoed due to the size of the place.

"Terrific." Gwen's voice was dry. "Thanks for inviting me here."

Cody smiled, showing off his gap once again. "So...swimsuits?"

"Don't be such a pervert." She rummaged her duffel bag and pulled out a very modest one-piece swimsuit. It was frumpy and pink, but it was the only swimsuit she had other than the admittedly skimpy bikini she usually wore every time she was in the beach.

"Oh." The disappointment in Cody's voice was unmistakable, but he smiled widely again. "I'll go change!" He rushed up the staircase, tugging his heavy bags with him. With the enthusiasm of a little kid during Christmastime, he sprinted from each step of the stairs to the other.

Despite herself, a little smile crawled up Gwen's features. Cody wasn't really that bad, she mused. If only he could tone down the creepy flirting a tiny bit.

Feeling her spirits lift a bit, she went to the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit.

* * *

**Like the summary suggests...this is a Codette and Gweoff fic, two pairings that I had hardly even acknowledged before. It contains a lot of Gwody friendship, though...anyway, please review, _mes amis. _:P**


	2. The Beach Catastrophe

**Hi, I'm sorry for the long wait. It was exams week, so everything was f**ked up and I had to finish a lot of stuff...ugh.**

**Thanks to Mickeymouse4everz, Tami the Scene Queen, GreenPokeGuy, TDDolphin21, Rufus T. Serenity, Jesus. Lives, and NerdyNightStocker for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA. IF I DID, ALL-STARS WOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED.**

* * *

Cody was balancing himself on a surfboard. His breath caught on his throat as a huge wave approached him. He turned his head to look at Gwen (who was chilling out in a smoothie shack), winked, and brought his attention back to the wave.

Before he could do anything, however, he lost his balance, slipped, flailed his arms like a monkey, and fell face-first in the water.

The wave crashed into him and, a few seconds later, he submerged, seaweed hanging from his hair. Nevertheless, he waved at Gwen again and got back on his surfboard. He was determined to impress Gwen with his killer surfer-dude tricks...that is, if he could magically acquire some at that moment.

Gwen hid a grimace with her pineapple drink. She wished that Cody would stop trying to impress her for two reasons: A, it obviously wasn't working out for her and B, he might end up killing himself if he continued.

"Hey, Max!" an annoyingly loud voice said, cutting through her thoughts. "Can ya get me one of those awesome strawberry smoothies, bro? Like, with the strawberries and all?"

"Sure, Geoff," the barista replied with a smile. He grabbed the a bunch of ice cubes from the cooler and went to the area behind the counter.

The guy noticed Gwen sitting next to him. "Hey, dude," he greeted her lazily. "Whaddup?"

"Hi," Gwen muttered. She kept her eyes on her drink, and began gulping it rapidly. The sooner she could finish the damn drink, the sooner she could get away from here.

"My name is Geoff," the guy rambled on, oblivious to Gwen's growing irritation.

"Nice."

Pause.

"And what's your name, brah?" Geoff asked, tilting his cowboy hat so he could see her better.

"Gwen."

"Oh, that's awesome, brah! Like, my best friend's hot mom? Her name's Gwen." He laughed, loud and throaty. "Man, that lady sure knows how to make cookies!"

Awkward pause.

Geoff would _not _get the hint. "What are you—"

"SHAAAAARK!" a shrill voice screeched from a distance.

Gwen's head snapped up from her beverage. "What?" The goth girl turned her head to look at the beach. A minute ago, everything was fine, but now it was in chaos, people screaming and running away from the waters.

"Oh, no," Geoff muttered, hastily patting the pockets of his swim trunks. "Where'd I put my binoculars? Wait, binoculars don't fit in pockets..." When he couldn't find it, he shrugged. "Man, being a lifeguard _sucks."_

"You're a _lifeguard?" _Gwen sputtered.

Geoff flashed her another one of his lazy grins. "Well, yeah, I mean, I know that's totally hot and all—"

"There's a _shark _in there!" Gwen shouted. "Go help everyone!"

"Oh, yeah." Without another word, Geoff went into action and acted faster than Gwen had ever seen him (which wasn't saying much, since she only knew him for like five minutes and he acted like someone in a drugged haze). He ran barefoot on the sand, blowing his whistle and yelling at people to get out of the water.

Gwen ran to the shore and nervously scanned the waters, looking for telltale fins. But she couldn't find any. Instead, she saw a mop of brown hair and skinny arms, clutching a yellow surfboard. The current was strong enough to brush him away like a leaf in a rainstorm. Gwen sucked in a breath.

Cody.

Gwen quickly got off her seat and ran to the shore. "Cody!" she yelled. "Cody!"

Everything seemed so surreal. Cody was precariously bobbing up and down the water, clutching the surfboard for dear life as he got farther and farther away from the shore.

The goth girl felt panic eating up her insides. Without thinking, she pushed people away, ignoring their shouts of surprise and attempts to hold her back. She ran to the water and began to swim to her friend. In her daze, she forgot to hold her breath, and water was filling her nostrils.

That didn't matter. She_ had _to save Cody, no matter how annoying the little guy was. Numbly, she began to move her arms, thrashing in the water.

Before she could even float properly, gentle arms were encircling her waist, and a blond blur was pulling her to the surface.

Gwen coughed up water, struggling from the arms that held her. "Cody! I have to save...that pipsqueak..."

"It's okay," a strange, but familiar voice told her. "Bridgette is taking care of him."

"Bridgette?"

"She's the other lifeguard. She's...uh, kind of better at the job than I am."

Gwen felt herself being carried away from the water, and her vision cleared up. She could make out a slight figure swimming expertly to the surfboard, sunlight glinting off her golden hair. She turned to the guy who saved her to say thanks.

Then she saw her rescuer and her gratitude melted.

* * *

Cody felt soft lips against his own and he grinned weakly. "Gwen...?"

"He's snapping out of it!" someone yelled, making the teen's eyes flutter open. For the first time, he took note of his surroundings. Sun, sand, surf, a hot blond girl kissing him, an umbrella—

_Wait, what?_

Cody's eyes snapped open completely, and sure enough, there was a blond chick kissing him.

He waited, but she didn't fade or fly away, like how it usually goes in his dreams. (If he consumed enough junk food, sometimes the female turns into an alien, but that's another story.)

There was a girl kissing him. Basically, the only word that registered in his mind and properly fitted the situation was, _WTF?_

Unfortunately (for him, at least), the girl pulled away almost immediately. Her lime green eyes stared at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Uh...what happened?" Cody asked. The details were hazy, but he remembered something about a surfboard.

"You almost drowned," she replied, almost conversationally, as if it were a normal, everyday thing.

"Seriously?"

The blonde dusted herself off and helped him to his feet. "I was doing CPR," she explained, sensing his confusion. "You know, that mouth-to-mouth resuscitation thing? It almost took you five minutes to regain consciousness." She eyed him cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." He was still pretty disoriented, but he realized that the entire human population of the beach was gawking at him, so he tried his best get it together. "But I'll live."

"Great. My name is Bridgette, by the way." The blond girl smiled at him, and Cody felt another wave of nausea. His knees felt weak. She quickly grabbed his arm and draped it around her shoulders to help aid him while walking. She led him to a more secluded spot, away from the curious bystanders.

"Cody?" Suddenly, Gwen was there, followed by a buff blond guy. Man, blondes everywhere.

"Hiya, Gwen," Cody winced, feeling embarrassed.

Gwen smiled at him briefly, relief gracing her features. "You almost gave me a heart attack," she said. She jokingly punched him on the arm. "Don't do that again."

Cody tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead. "Yes, ma'am." Cody turned around to thank Bridgette, but she had already stormed off with the blond guy Gwen was with earlier.

"Dammit, Geoff!" Bridgette shouted. She wrung out the saltwater from her hair as she glared at her colleague. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What?" Geoff replied defensively.

_"You're _supposed to be on duty!" Bridgette snapped. "Why weren't you guarding the beach?"

"Why weren't _you _guarding the beach, babe?" Geoff countered.

Bridgette growled, frustrated. "Because it wasn't my damn shift! You're just lucky that I happened to be there! What if someone was actually hurt?"

"But, babe, no one was hurt!" Geoff protested. "The shark thing was just some stupid prank, apparently. I made sure that everything was shark-proof and all—"

"Somebody could've gotten injured with the commotion," Bridgette insisted. "Some kid almost got trampled and I had to help him look for his mom. And of course, someone actually had a near-drowning experience."

"But that Calvin dude is okay—"

"Cody," she corrected indignantly.

"—and Duncan threw a wild party last night!" Geoff exclaimed. "I guess that's why I'm all confused and fuzzy, dude, like I slept at four in the morning or something. But, man, it was awesome!"

Bridgette's eyes widened. "Last night? _That's _why you cancelled our date? I thought you said you were sick!"

Geoff gulped. "Uh, well, I kind of felt sick with those brownies I found in the fridge, like, I think they're as old as my Aunt Rose, but Duncan had some booze and you know what they say about beer—"

Bridgette was near tears. "I can't believe you," she spat out. "Whatever happened to my Geoffy-poo? I don't even _know _you anymore, you jerk!"

Geoff's eyes softened when he saw her tears. "Hey, hey, look, I'm sorry," he said gently, wrapping his arms around her. He sighed. "Look, I'm just going through a rough time right now..."

Bridgette sniffled, patted his back halfheartedly, and pulled away. She gathered her hair in a ponytail and nodded. "I know. I'll see you later, Geoff."

Bridgette noticed Gwen and Cody staring at them, and she coughed, embarrassed. "Uh, see you guys later. Take care, okay, Cody?"

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**I gotta admit that it was a bit rushed, but I honestly didn't know how to make a transition from the first chapter to this chapter, so bear with it, please. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Weird Dreams and Weirder Sculptures

**Merry Christmas! Here's the new update. :)**

**Thank you to GreenPokeGuy, TDDolphin21, randompandattack, Light of the Dawn, Tami the Scene Queen, and NerdyNightStocker for the awesome reviews! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA.**

* * *

_Gwen was hanging out in the smoothie shack with a blond guy—a guy with tanned skin, muscles, and face that was passable to be the cover of a magazine. Cody couldn't see Gwen's face, but he could bet that she was having the time of her life._

_Cody felt a surge of jealousy. He pulled himself up on the slippery surface of the surfboard and prepared himself to face another wave (they were definitely strong today). He wouldn't give up. He could still impress Gwen._

_But instead of a medium-sized wave like Cody had grown (slightly) accustomed to, the Godzilla of all waves began to rise. Cody didn't have time to think before he was engulfed in salt water, filling his nostrils and travelling to his lungs._

_Then it got worse. "SHARK!" he dimly heard someone scream._

_Cody marveled at the ridiculousness of the situation as he braced himself to be buried by the waves. It was like he was trapped in one of those lame _Jaws _rip-offs. And _he_ was the star of it._

_That was the last thought that crossed his mind before everything went black._

Cody sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. Great. Now he remembered every bit of what happened in the beach that day. It wasn't really a very pleasant memory. He kind of preferred it when he had no clue what the heck happened and just woke up being kissed by a pretty girl.

He glanced at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. 2:23.

Oh, well. He couldn't go back to sleep anyway. He pushed the duvet away from his sweaty torso and walked to the kitchen to whip himself a nice glass of milk...or whatever they had in those dusty cupboards.

Cody entered the pristine-white kitchen, poured the last of a carton of milk in a mug, and popped it into the microwave, not even caring that his mom usually hated it when he did this.

Whatever. She wasn't around anyway.

As he waited for the milk to heat up, his thoughts drifted to Bridgette, the lifeguard who gave him CPR.

She was really nice. He liked how she actually seemed concerned with his well-being, unlike some people (specifically that deadpan school nurse who basically stabbed his arm with an injection needle when he was like five) and how she was compassionate enough to actually do mouth-to-mouth. Most girls wouldn't have done that immediately, since he wasn't exactly the hottest dish on the platter.

He remembered her long sun-streaked hair, her crinkly green eyes, and the way the sides of her lips curved up, even when she wasn't actually smiling...

_Snap out of it! _he told himself fiercely. He'd been pining for Gwen for nearly three years now. He couldn't just throw all his efforts away. Plus, Bridgette had a boyfriend. A really crappy boyfriend who was hanging out with his long-time goth crush, but a boyfriend nevertheless.

_BOOM._

Cody snapped back to reality, feeling hazy for a minute. Then he remembered his milk and realized that he had been staring into space for nearly twenty minutes. Oh, man.

Cody made a mad dash to the microwave, shut it off, and tried to salvage the...oh, never mind.

Shattered pieces of the mug greeted him, along with the milk that dripped down the counter and right to his arms, which happened to be rested there. Oh, by the way, the milk was boiling hot.

Cody yelped in pain and jerked his arm away. He tried to cool himself down (both literally and figuratively), before collecting the pieces of pottery in the microwave and wiping the traces of milk.

Maybe this was a warning, Cody mused gloomily.

He ought to keep that Bridgette chick as far away from his mind as possible and keep his thoughts trained to Gwen. Yeah, Gwen was much safer anyway—just as long as she kept her knee or foot from kicking him in the kiwis.

* * *

After making dinner for Cody (she felt sorry for the guy), Gwen excused himself as politely as possible to go for a walk.

"I'll come with you," Cody offered shyly.

"I'll be fine," Gwen assured him. "Besides, you need the rest. Just go play one of your video game things or something, 'kay?"

Cody sighed. "Okay. Thanks for the dinner," he said, tapping the spoon against his bowl.

Gwen shrugged. "Hey, all I did was open a can of soup and toss it in the microwave...what the hell happened to that microwave, anyway?"

Cody cleared his throat nervously. "Um..."

Gwen didn't wait for an answer. She walked over to him and shoved his shoulder playfully (as playfully as she could, anyway). "I'll be back in an hour. _Please _try not to hurt yourself until I get back."

"And _then _I could hurt myself?" Cody joked weakly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She shot him a rare smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

The goth girl shot her friend one last smile and walked out of the dining room. The halls were dark, only a single lamp to light it up, since the main source of light were the skylights, and it was already dark out.

Gwen finally reached the foyer. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She honestly didn't know what to make of this vacation. Sure, it just began, but it was off to an unusual start.

Gwen opened the door and was greeted by a soft, salty breeze. She slipped on a black cardigan over her tank top and the blue flip-flops that were laid out on the porch.

There weren't much people on the boardwalk, which Gwen appreciated. The last thing she needed was a bunch of screaming kids giving her a migraine.

Absently, she wandered into a gift shop. She traipsed around the store, scanning shelves after shelves of lame pink seashells and other beach-y stuff.

She was examining a weird statuette made of rocks that looked like it was from outer space when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Gwen jerked away immediately, not being a fan of any kind of physical contact and looked up, only to groan inwardly.

It was that dumb guy from the beach.

"Hi, Gwen," he smiled, flashing a row of straight, pearly whites.

Gwen muttered a disgruntled reply, though she was actually kind of amazed that he remembered her name. Then she remembered his story about the hot mom and her amazement faded.

"What'cha doing, brah?"

The goth girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Breathing. Examining this weird-ass sculpture. Waiting for life to pass. You?"

Geoff shrugged. "Hanging around. And hey," he added, looking at the thing she held in her hands, "that's a wicked hunk of rock, dude." He whipped out his wallet. "Lemme buy it for you?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Gwen shook her head and placed the statuette back on the shelf.

"I dunno. So you can remember me as someone other than the guy who almost let your boyfriend drown?" Geoff's tone was sheepish.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend." She began to walk away from the lifeguard.

Geoff tried to keep up with her. "Oh. Okay. I just thought...well, yeah, I'm dumb like that sometimes."

"It's always good to be honest," Gwen muttered. She sighed. "Look, I gotta go. See you around, okay?" _Hopefully not, though._

"Let me make it up to you and that Corbin dude," Geoff pleaded. "You can go to my friend Duncan's house tomorrow night. Like, he's having a party! Don't you want to come?"

"Tempting, but no thanks. You can ask _Cody,_ though. Maybe he'd want to go."

"Aww, Bridge wanted you guys to come, too! Plus, I really think you'd have a good time if you tried, Gwen." He smiled at her.

Gwen snorted. "Will you shut up if I say I'd think about it?"

"Deal, brah."

"Okay, then," she said shortly. "Bye."

"See ya!"

The minute Gwen was out of the door, Geoff turned to the bored-looking guy sitting behind the counter. "How much is that rock statue thingy over there?"

"Check the price tag, Einstein," the cashier replied dully, not even glancing up from his book. His name tag said "Noah."

Geoff went to the area with the rock thing Gwen was looking at earlier and checked it out. Ten dollars. Not that bad, but he wasn't sure if Gwen would like it. He decided to ask the Noah guy for help.

"Hey, Noah?" Geoff asked.

"Hey, weird guy I've never seen before in my life?" Noah mimicked, still not lifting his eyes from the pages.

Geoff cradled the statuette and presented it to Noah. "Would you like it if I gave this thing to you?"

Noah rolled his eyes and finally looked up. "Oh, I'd be _so _happy," he deadpanned. "Please, can you?"

Geoff chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, I'm getting this for Gwen. She seems like a pretty cool chick."

Noah sighed and took the statuette from his hands. "I don't really know who 'Gwen' is, and I don't really care, but I can assure you that anyone would _love _this figurine depicting...I don't know what exactly." He punched up the digits in the cash register. "Ten dollars."

Geoff forked over the money and Noah stuck it in the paper bag. "See you around," Geoff called to the cashier.

"Mm, don't bet on it," Noah muttered, and turned a page in his book.

* * *

**So there you go. Other than the previous chapter, Bridgette has yet to make an appearance. But don't worry, she'll come up eventually. (And the microwave thing actually happened to me earlier this week lol.) Keep reading, you guys, and please review! :)**


End file.
